


不良校师

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	不良校师

“喂，金泰亨，你又跟人打架啦！”   
金泰亨不耐地抹了抹嘴角的伤口，脚架在课桌上：“几个不长眼的新生，教训了一下。”  
前桌的田柾国睁大了兔子眼：“听说我们换了新的班主任，名牌大学毕业的，好好奇啊！”  
金泰亨的同桌朴智旻也提起兴趣：“ 要不要打个赌？看看这个新老师能忍多久，哈哈哈哈。”  
金泰亨所在的F班是A高中最令老师头痛的班级，学习成绩差不说，领头的金泰亨更是各个老师的眼中钉，旷课，不交功课，顶撞老师，打架斗殴无一不落，偏偏又长得帅气，在学生中有超高人气，拥有了一众粉丝，追求的女生不胜其数，只是金泰亨没有一个看上，但这并没有消减他的人气。  
担任F班的班主任自然也是一件苦差，高一开学才一个学期，就已经换了两个班主任，好不容易熬到高二，算上今天的新老师，已经是第五个班主任了，F班的学生都拭目以待，这次的老师又能坚持多久。  
金泰亨不屑地“嗤”了一声，刚刚几个不自量力的高一新生仗着人多故意在他面前嘲笑他的家庭背景，被他毫不费力地修理了一顿，脸上也只挂了点彩，只是这点伤比其他家里那位打的，真是九牛一毛。  
上课铃响了，一个白色纤细的身影走进了教室，骚动的班级顿时安静了下来，后排的三人觉得奇怪，一致抬头望向了讲台，都同样呼吸一窒，站在讲台上的男子，脸庞光洁白皙，眼眸乌黑深邃，眉毛浓密，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金边眼镜，虽然他只是穿了一件很普通的白色衬衫，却散发出高贵的气质。班里的女生看看他，再看向金泰亨，两张惊艳绝伦的脸存在于同一个教室，简直让人大饱眼福。  
男子淡淡地微笑：“同学们好，我是你们新任班主任金硕珍，也是你们的数学老师。”  
“啪啪啪...” 破天荒的响起了掌声，这也是第一次F班第一次对新任的老师表示欢迎，“没想到我们班主任竟然是大帅哥！” “对啊对啊，好像比泰亨还帅耶！而且长得也太显嫩了吧！”“不不不，他们两个风格不一样，老师是清纯漂亮，泰亨是邪魅狂妄！不管怎么样，我们太幸福了吧！！” “我们要表现好一点啊！千万不能把这个老师气走！” 女学生们开始窃窃私语。  
“同学们，请安静一下，我们现在开始点名。” 金硕珍轻声一句，女生们立即噤声。  
“哟，破天荒啊！” 田柾国戏谑地转过头，却看见金泰亨牢牢地盯着讲台上。  
“.......朴智旻。”  
“到！” 朴智旻笑眯着眼，朝金硕珍挥挥手。  
金硕珍点点头：“田柾国。”  
“老师hi～” 田柾国朝金硕珍眨了下眼。  
“金泰亨。”  
班里数十道眼神突然聚集在金泰亨身上，只见他慢慢起身，然后一字一顿地说道：“ 在这里。”  
金硕珍看向这个拥有英俊帅气面庞却又浑身散发着桀骜不驯的少年，抬手指了指自己的嘴角：“ 你这里受伤了，要去校医室看看吗？”  
“噗嗤。” 田柾国忍不住笑趴在桌子上，班里也响起了稀稀落落的笑声，金泰亨云淡风轻地说：“ 不用了，被打的那几个比我还严重。”  
金硕珍似乎没听到，低下头继续念：“ 李明珍....”  
金泰亨黑着脸，坐回自己的位置上，田柾国又嬉皮笑脸地转过身：“ 这老师真有趣，长得还好看。”  
“ 好看是好看，可惜是个男老师。” 朴智旻惋惜地说道。  
“要是女老师你想干嘛？追求他？你口味可真重！”  
“田柾国，我可什么都没说！”  
“闭嘴！” 金泰亨忍无可忍地说了一句，另外两人立马就安静了。金硕珍点完名，打开ppt：“ 新学期第一节班会我们讲一下大家新学期要给自己定的目标，还有.....”  
班会之后连着两节数学课，金硕珍用灵活的方式讲解了枯燥的内容，学生们也听得津津有味，对这个老师的崇拜感又上了一层，下课之后，一群学生围着金硕珍叽叽喳喳，金硕珍温柔地应对，直到下门课上课铃响，金硕珍才得以脱身，他慢慢走向后门，在其他人的注视下放了一个止血贴在从刚刚就一直沉默地盯着他的金泰亨桌上：“还是小心一点。” 然后从旁边的后门走出教室。  
金泰亨皱着眉盯着眼前的创可贴，朴智旻拿着课本兴奋地说道：“ 金老师的解题思路不错耶，我都听懂了！”  
“有什么好吹牛的，我也听懂了，看来这次及格有望啊，对吧，泰亨！”  
金泰亨没有回应，伸手拿起创口贴，犹豫了半晌还是塞进了口袋。  
晚上回到家，金泰亨开着灯，屋子一片凌乱，“泰亨啊，你回来了。” 一个看起来比金泰亨年长一些的女生从房间走了出来：“怎么又打架了？”  
“没事，姐。”  
金泰亨的姐姐叹了口气：“爸又去喝酒了，我饭做好了，快来吃吧。“  
金泰亨的妈妈去世的早，爸爸又是个酒鬼，家里全靠早早辍学的姐姐在外打工赚钱养活，偏偏他们爸爸一喝醉就会发酒疯，金泰亨从小到大不知道被他爸打了多少顿，要不是心疼这个唯一对他好的姐姐，他早就不去上学，放纵堕落了。  
吃完饭，金泰亨坐在书桌前，破天荒的拿起数学练习册，里面的题目他一看就懂，以前只是不想做而已，故意和老师作对，可是这次.....金泰亨抬起笔，开始唰唰地写了起来。  
第二天放学的时候，数学课代表叫了金泰亨的名字：“ 金老师叫你去办公室。”  
田柾国立即八卦地转过来：“ 你对老师干了什么？”  
“做了作业。” 金泰亨将书包向背后一甩，冷酷地走出了教室，忽略了背后花痴们的尖叫。  
金泰亨走到金硕珍的办公桌前，金硕珍在低头改作业，金泰亨盯着他白皙的脖颈好一会，金硕珍才发现他的存在：“ 你来了。” 然后从旁边拿起一本练习册：“ 你的作业完成的很好，就是为什么在上面画画？” 满满的答题过程上画了大胸女人。  
金泰亨俯下身，跟金硕珍的脸凑得很近，低声轻笑道：“ 我想老师是个男人，应该会喜欢。” 金硕珍感到面部拂过一阵风，和金泰亨的目光猝不及防地相撞，他愣了一下，但又想到别的老师都告诫他提防金泰亨，面色瞬间恢复正常：“ 你很聪明，昨天的内容一讲就会，如果能继续保持，考上一个好大学没有问题，只要端正一下态度就可以了。”  
金泰亨挺直了背：“考上好大学，我有什么好处？”  
金硕珍疑惑地问：“ 好处？”  
“对啊，有什么好处？” 金泰亨理直气壮地问。  
“你想要有什么好处呢，泰亨？” 金硕珍反问道。  
往常的老师听到金泰亨的问题，都是开始长篇大论，恨铁不成钢地教育金泰亨，金泰亨没有预料道金硕珍会反问他，特别是听到他叫自己名字时的柔软语调，他的心颤了一下，但随即又定住心神：“ 老师能给我什么好处？”  
金硕珍眨了眨眼，金泰亨仔细地看着金硕珍精致的五官，如清澈的黑泉般明亮的眼睛，直挺的鼻梁和轻抿的嘴唇意外地构成一副迷惘而无辜的表情，心一动，话就不由自主地说出口：“ 你答应我一个要求。”  
“哦？这个好处未免也太大了吧。“ 金硕珍觉得好笑。  
“全校出名的不良学生考上重点大学，老师收获的应该会比预想多的多吧，我的要求一点都不过分。” 金泰亨得意地说。  
“那我还有一个条件，以后不许打架。” 金硕珍想了想，还是说了出来。  
“成交！”  
两人一起搭电梯下楼，金硕珍看着身旁与他快一般高的金泰亨：“你为什么故意不好好学习？”  
金泰亨“哼”了一声：“ 老师管的还挺宽。”  
“关心学生是老师的职责。” 金硕珍笑眯眯。  
下一秒金泰亨的手就按在金硕珍头边的墙上，圈起金硕珍，抬起他的下巴，直视他的眼睛，气势逼人的说道：“ 老师要关心到什么程度呢？  
金硕珍也不躲避，水晶一样澄澈的眼眸直视金泰亨：“ 如果你有什么需要老师帮忙的，老师都会帮你。”  
看到金硕珍眼里的关切，金泰亨的眼睛里透露出迷茫，慢慢放下了手，电梯也刚好到了一楼，金泰亨默默地跟着金硕珍走出门，却刚好碰到了天降大雨，金硕珍见金泰亨毫不犹豫准备走入雨中，一把拉住了金泰亨的手：“雨太大了，我送你回去吧？”  
坐上金硕珍的车时，金泰亨很疑惑自己为什么会答应，偷偷望向驾驶座的金硕珍，一滴雨珠顺着他的发丝流向他的脸颊，再流过他的喉结，金泰亨吞了吞口水，然后逼自己看向前方，很快就到了他的家门口，金泰亨刚想下车，却看到他姐姐哭着从楼梯跑下，冒雨跑走，接着他爸爸踉踉跄跄地跟着走出，手里拿着个酒瓶，站在雨中指着他姐姐跑走的方向，骂道：“白养你这个女儿，连给点钱给你爸喝酒都不肯，白养你跟金泰亨了！”  
金硕珍转头看向金泰亨，见他面无表情，看似已经习惯了，准备开车门下车，金硕珍按住他的手：“ 今晚去我那住吧？”  
金泰亨冷冷地看向他：“要你管。” 说完欲转身。  
金硕珍锁上车门：“ 我们交易的条件之一。”  
金泰亨开不了车门，戏谑地说：“ 你不会发现我是个神童之后想要努力培养我吧？”  
“随你怎么想。” 金硕珍发动了车，掉头开离金泰亨的家，从后视镜里看到金泰亨的爸爸还在雨中骂骂咧咧。  
金硕珍住的地方是一个小公寓，一房一厅，虽然不大，但装饰得很温馨。“欢迎光临。”金硕珍拿了双拖鞋放在金泰亨面前，然后走进房间，出来的时候手里是一套睡衣和毛巾：“ 给你的，如果淋到雨了先去洗澡吧。”  
“你见到学生有一个悲惨家庭都会带回家吗？” 金泰亨突然问。  
“那倒没有，你是第一个。”  
“所以你是突发慈悲想要做一个圣母？显示你有多仁慈？”  
金硕珍走到金泰亨面前，金泰亨全身上下都散发出克制与疏离，气息冰冷得让人不知如何靠，金硕珍抬手摸了摸金泰亨的头：“如果这样会给你负担的话，你可以和我说，我尊重你的想法，只是泰亨，我觉得你值得更好的生活，而能改变这一切的只有你自己。”  
金泰亨拖了把凳子坐下，直直地盯着金硕珍：“ 改变？金老师，你说的倒容易，别的小孩考了满分，拿回家爹疼妈爱，我呢，只会挨我爸的巴掌，听他骂我“满分有什么用？又不能换钱。” ，别人的童年是在游乐场玩具里度过、我呢，得跟着我姐去捡垃圾卖钱，不然下一顿不知道能不能吃饱，我姐不能不放弃她的学业，明明她可以考上市重点，我会打架，是因为我要是不练，我早就被打死了，更好的生活？我能过上正常人的生活就谢天谢地了。”  
金硕珍看着金泰亨唇部的菱形勾勒出的冷峻弧度，似乎想起什么，面露痛苦的表情，但下一秒又恢复如常，他蹲在金泰亨的面前，脸上充满了温柔：“ 现在开始，我会帮你，但是前提是你要相信自己。”  
金泰亨撇过头：“ 我要去洗澡了，衣服给我吧。”  
晚上睡觉的时候，金泰亨用被子蒙住头，金硕珍把床让给他睡了，自己在旁边打了地铺，金泰亨听着那平稳的呼吸声，内心复杂，恍恍惚惚睡着的时候，天都快亮了。  
第二天金硕珍在离学校还有一个街口就放金泰亨下车，“ 被学生看到了也不好解释，你应该也不想让别人知道和我关系近吧？” 金硕珍笑眯眯。  
“ 我和你关系哪里近了。” 金泰亨匆匆下了车，关上车门后又不要走，看着金硕珍驾车离去后，再慢慢地走去学校。  
学校的老师们都觉得惊奇，F班的学生似乎转了性，至少没有之前那么捣乱了，就连金泰亨都开始做作业了，虽然依旧会旷课，但次数少了很多，也不怎么打架闹事，连他的好朋友田柾国和朴智旻都讶异于他的变化，“你这是哪里出问题了？” 终于有一天午餐的时候，朴智旻忍不住问道。  
金泰亨冷冷地瞥了他一眼，不说话继续低头吃饭，田柾国插嘴：“ 你不会是有喜欢的女生了吧？为了心上人改变什么的？”  
金泰亨握筷子的手一顿，然后又继续吃。  
“有可能啊！不是说高一今年新生有几个大美女吗？这么快就对泰亨芳心暗许了啊！“ 朴智旻恍然大悟地说道。  
“你们可以闭嘴了吗？” 金泰亨再扒拉两口就起身走了。  
田柾国和朴智旻两对视了一下，异口同声地说：“没有否认，有鬼。”  
这天放学金泰亨又坐在金硕珍的办公桌旁，这次不是被金硕珍叫来教育，而是帮他整理学生的作业，金泰亨被金硕珍委任为数学课代表，虽然一开始他对这个安排非常不愿意，但是金硕珍苦口婆心地劝说，如果他做数学课代表班里的女生都会勤快地做作业，对同学的高考也有帮助，金泰亨也不知道自己脑子是不是抽筋了，竟然答应了，而这个结果也令两个好友大跌眼镜。  
金泰亨很快就整理完了，抬头见金硕珍正在仔细地批改作业，今天他穿着浅蓝色的衬衣，领口微微敞开，露出一丝白皙剔透的肌肤，脖颈处的肌肤像美瓷一样细致，总是不经意地吸引着金泰亨的目光，他突然想到中午朴智旻和田柾国的话，神经突然绷紧，拳头握住，一直以来他被家里的事情占据了所有的思绪，谁喜欢他谁跟他表白他都没有心思，但是自从遇到金硕珍后、他感觉到内心冒出了一簇小火苗，起初他还没有察觉，可随着与金硕珍接触的时间越来越长，他发现这个火苗越来越旺，金硕珍私底下并不像个老师，反倒像个幼稚小孩，一开始在他面前还会摆出老师的威严，可是渐渐地，他就暴露了本性，有时会跟金泰亨耍赖，不经意间吐露的撒娇，都像猫爪一点一点地挠着金泰亨的心，引诱着他向金硕珍靠近。家里的爸爸依旧死性不改，姐姐知道泰亨可以住在老师家，也愧疚地拜托金硕珍帮忙照顾，金硕珍当然不拒绝，金泰亨留宿在金硕珍家的机会也越来越多，最后金硕珍直接给了一把备份钥匙给金泰亨，他想来随时可以来。  
这天金泰亨和田柾国朴智旻去打游戏机，回来看时间有点晚，就往金硕珍家去，刚出电梯，就听到一个陌生男子的声音：“ 都这么多年过去了，你为什么就不能接受我？他已经死了那么久了，你为什么还放不下？”  
金泰亨以为是什么求爱的狗血剧情，可是响起的另一个声音让他停住了脚步：“ 南俊，对不起，我只是把你当朋友，你不要再坚持了，好吗？” 是金硕珍的声音。  
“你是愧疚，你愧疚当年拒绝了他，还疏远他，他才会误入歧途，然后死于非命，而你明明是喜欢他的，你一直放不下，所以这么多年你都是一个人，可是我心疼啊，阿珍，给我个机会好好照顾你，好吗？”  
“回去吧南俊，你喝酒了，神志不大清楚.....你干什么，放开我！”  
金泰亨听见金硕珍惊慌失措的声音，连忙冲到金硕珍家门口，发现一个陌生男子正把金硕珍按在墙上想要亲他，金硕珍正奋力地推开，金泰亨怒气冲冲地上前拽开男子，然后给了他一拳，男子倒地后，金泰亨还想要继续打，被金硕珍制止了：“ 泰亨，别打了，他喝醉了，南俊，你快回去吧.....”  
男子似乎回过神来，意识到自己做了什么，捂住脸，低低地说了一句：“ 抱歉，我失礼了。” 然后起身慢慢地离去，直到听见他进了电梯，金硕珍才松了口气，对金泰亨说：“ 进屋吧。”  
金泰亨静静地跟着金硕珍进屋，见他倒了杯水一口气喝光，似乎努力平复心情，模样柔软又可爱，不禁想到刚刚的对话......  
“你刚刚都听到了？” 金硕珍问。  
“嗯。”  
“你有什么想问的吗？”  
金泰亨犹豫了半晌：“ 你朋友是.....同性恋？”  
金硕珍点点头：“是的。”然后深吸了一口气：“我也是。”  
疑惑迎刃而解，为什么这么优秀有为的年轻男老师没有女朋友，对于其他女老师的示好也委婉拒绝，因为他是同性恋。金硕珍见金泰亨的眼神闪过一丝慌张，然后又趋于平静，越发深沉，忍不住说：“ 对不起，不应该跟你说这些的....”  
“另一个人是谁？死去的那个。” 金泰亨反问。  
金硕珍浑身一震，眼里充满痛苦：“ 南俊和他都是我从小一起长大的好朋友，他爸妈不管他，学习一直不大好，后面又跟外面的混混学坏了，整天惹事，没想到有一天他跟我表白了、虽然我也喜欢他，可是我不能接受他跟那些混混呆在一起，所以刻意疏远他，和他保持距离，没想到他伤心之下选择了辍学，结果在一场斗殴事件中，他被别人砸中了头，抢救无效去世了，我一直很后悔，如果当初我没有躲避，而是陪着他，说不定他的结局就会改变，所以当我见到你，我就想到了他，我不希望你跟他走一样的路，所以竭尽我所能去帮你.....”  
“所以你把我当成了我一个替代品、才会对我这么好是么？”  
金泰亨走到金硕下面前，直直地盯着他。  
“不...不是的，我是真心希望你好....”  
“看到我走向正轨，才能缓解你的不安，是不是？” 金泰亨又走前了一步。  
“不是的....”   
“我还以为老师这么无私，原来不过也是别有用心罢了。”  
“没有....” 金硕珍被金泰亨逼的一步步后退，最后靠在墙角。  
“老师觉得我是坏学生，那么你呢，你觉得你是好老师吗？” 金泰亨脸贴近了金硕珍，两人的脸近在咫尺，金硕珍抬起头就猝不及防地撞进金泰亨的眼眸，他感受到金泰亨呼出的暖暖热气，还有吹拂在他脸上的湿热吐吸，心一乱，脸一下就红了，睁大了眼睛想要躲避：“ 不，我.....”  
在金泰亨亲吻上自己的瞬间，金硕珍心口一凛地僵住身体，金泰亨望着他，冰冷的唇瓣紧贴着金硕珍的柔软，充满了青涩，也充满了依恋，他一只手将金硕珍按在墙上，另一只手紧紧搂住金硕珍的腰不让他动弹，金硕珍起初还想反抗，可是金泰亨越吻越深，凝视了许久后，金硕珍漆黑的睫毛轻轻地颤动了几下，缓缓地闭上了眼睛，两人鼻息炙热，呼出的气息喷洒在彼此的脸上好像燎原之火点燃了体温，金泰亨吸吮着金硕珍的唇，粗鲁地在他的口腔深处翻搅，吻得金硕珍快要喘不过气，眼角都红了，在两片唇瓣分开的那一刻，两人都气喘吁吁，金泰亨胸膛剧烈地起伏着，金硕珍呼吸也没有平复，两人对视着，眼里尚未褪去的激情好似火焰一般，一碰就燃。  
金泰亨的眼眸很深：“ 老师知道自己在干什么吗？”  
金硕珍胸口一紧：“ 我.....”  
“如果老师把我当成替代品，也不是不可以.....” 金泰亨目光沉沉地看着他。  
金硕珍的心跳瞬间加快，下一秒金泰亨抓住他的胳膊，把他往自己怀里一捞，目光幽深：“ 等我考上重点大学，老师就把自己当成礼物送给我吧。”  
高考放榜的那一天，金硕珍早早就醒了，心紧张地 “砰砰” 跳，在被窝里翻来覆去，突然从旁边伸出一只手把他一搂，金硕珍头就靠在了一个温暖的胸膛：“ 一大早地动来动去干什么呢？” 金泰亨低哑的声音响起。  
高三的时候，金泰亨的爸爸因为醉酒失足从楼梯摔倒，抢救无效身亡，金硕珍帮忙料理丧事之后，跟金泰亨的姐姐商量，把金泰亨接到他家住，当然依旧是一人睡床，一人打地铺。F班的成绩，也破天荒行从倒数第一，进到了年纪的上游，金泰亨也稳稳当当地维持在全级前十。  
高考完的那一天晚上，因为开心喝酒庆祝而微醺的金硕珍就被金泰亨压倒在床上禁锢住，恶狠狠地吻着，金泰亨的唇带着压迫性的力量，纠缠着金硕珍的舌头翻滚着，金硕珍也不抗拒，勾住他的脖子，两人吻作一团，金泰亨手摸索着来到金硕珍的腰，探入衣摆顺着他的腰摸到下腹，当金硕珍反应过来时，下身已经被握住，金硕珍震惊，刚想阻止，金泰亨呼吸粗重地说：“ 说好了等拿到录取通知书，我不会言而无信，但今天应该给我点奖励吧老师。”  
金硕珍的心跳彻底乱了，在金泰亨的动作之下，呼吸也急促起来，很快就缴械投降，下一秒他的手就被拉到金泰亨身下，听他轻笑道：“ 老师也帮帮我，这里等你关心很久了。”  
那晚之后，金泰亨和金硕珍就睡在一起了，金硕珍觉得自己很不争气，堂堂一个老师竟然被一个学生吃的死死的，可是谁叫他这个学生太过于优秀，自己早就动心也没意识到。金南俊后面来找过他几次，都被金泰亨赶跑了，最后见金硕珍的确喜欢金泰亨后，金南俊也决定放弃。  
“我在担心你的高考成绩。” 金硕珍乖巧地缩在金泰亨的怀里。  
“我都不担心你担心什么。”  
“就是会担心嘛....” 金硕珍嘟起嘴。  
金泰亨凑近他：“ 你迫不及待想要给我礼物了吗？”  
“我是认真的！”   
金泰亨抬起金硕珍的下巴，轻轻地吻了一下：“ 放心吧，为了你，我拼劲全力去改变自己的人生，我不会让你失望的。”  
金泰亨一句话就让金硕珍脸红心跳，他笑着回吻金泰亨：“ 我迫不及待地想要把好处给你了。”  
在学校普天同庆庆祝出了一个市状元的时候，金泰亨和金硕珍在沙发上乱作一团，两人激烈地吻着彼此，金硕珍的嘴被金泰亨用力顶开，舌头毫不留情地在他的口腔里翻腾，吻得他发出沉闷的喘息，金泰亨解开他的衬衣纽子，脱去他的衣服，手抚摸着他的身体，然后密密麻麻的吻落在金硕珍光滑的皮肤上，金硕珍微红着脸，手指插入金泰亨的头发里，忍不住往下抚摸着他的后颈，当金泰亨掰开他的腿，手指滑入他的大腿内侧，伸进他的穴口时，金硕珍还是震了一下：“ 好痛.....” 金泰亨压着他，满眼欲火：“ 我挤点润滑油。” 然后又补充了一句：“我会轻点，老师。”  
当金泰亨把鼓胀的巨物塞进金硕珍体内时，金硕珍有种想哭的冲动，看到金泰亨的成绩时，听到他是状元时，都没有实感，可是在这一刻，他却真切地感受到，这个男孩，已经彻底地摆脱过去的生活，有了光明的未来，豆大的泪珠缓缓从他的眼睛里滚落下来，“很疼吗？” 金泰亨皱着眉问道，想着要不要抽出来，金硕珍吻住他：“ 不疼，我很高兴。“  
“小哭包。” 金泰亨一口咬在他的肩上，然后开始抽动，一波波的快感从下身涌起，金泰亨的巨硕迅猛地顶入，来来回回地律动里，激烈的撞击声夹着粗重的喘息在卧室里响起，每一次深入都好像在结合处点了一把火，一次比一次顶得深，金硕珍被顶得四肢发软，瞳孔仿佛融化一般，浑身泛着情欲的红，整个人软在金泰亨身下，以鼻尖磨蹭着他的，金泰亨吻着他的脸，在他身上胡乱摸着，两人赤裸的身躯紧缠在一起，金泰亨充满爱恋地看着金硕珍，四目相接时两人又亲到了一块，然后金硕珍紧抱着金泰亨，脑袋搭在他的颈边，呼吸着他身上散发的迷人气息，感受着金泰亨对他的冲撞，灭顶般的快感席卷他们的全身，愉悦至极，在欲望达到顶峰的时候，一股热流喷进金硕珍体内，伴随着金泰亨嘶哑的声音：“ 我爱你。”


End file.
